Russia X Reader
by CrystallizedBeauty
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

"S-Sunflower?" Purple eyes scanned a dark room. You were inside a closet with tears pouring down your cheeks. The night before you and Ivan had gotten into an argument about his roughness. You felt bad about it all the day after when you remembered everything he had been through. All the murder he had witnessed. All the pain he was put through. Out of fear and sadness you locked yourself in the closet and hid yourself behind long jackets.

"Sunflower, I can hear you crying. Please show yourself." Ivan sat in the middle of the floor. "I'm not angry with you." Slowly, you peered out from behind the jackets and Ivan gave you a warm grin.

"I'm sorry, Ivan." You mumbled. Ivan shrugged and held his gloved hand out. The rounded parts of his gloves were flipped back, and his fingertips poked through the fingerless gloves. Soft skin brushed against your hand when he grabbed it.

"Why don't we have a little vodka?" He offered with a kiss on your cheek. How could you say no? You and Ivan walked slowly into the living room where Ukraine sat quietly on the couch.

"Brother, I found this." Ukraine held out a red scarf. Ivan stared at it for a while. Crimson splotches covered it and it was tattered at the ends. 'Had Ivan gotten into a fight?' You think and watch Ivan slowly break down.

"My second player… This is his scarf…" Ivan mumbled and slowly grabbed the scarf from his sister. You just sat back in watched, you were honestly confused about the whole 'Second player' thing, and you didn't bother to question it. Ivan stood abruptly and walked into the kitchen. With a blank look on his pallid face Ivan dropped the scarf into the sink and flipped on the garbage disposal. After a few moments Ivan flipped the switch back off and took a large sip out of a nearby bottle of vodka. With a flame of anger growing in his once peaceful violet eyes, Ivan yanked the scarf out of the drain and grabbed a lighter.

Before I could stop him, Ivan bolted outside and caught the soaked, battered scarf on fire. You let him do it. When Ivan was upset, you knew you shouldn't anger him further. After the scarf was nothing more than a few smoldered scraps, Ivan re-entered the house. He hugged you tightly and sobbed into your shoulder. You simply patted his back and whispered calming words into his ear. Ukraine had left the room before Ivan had started burning the scarf, unable to control her emotions. This left only the sound of sobbing in the somewhat large living room.

"Hush, hush. It's okay." You cooed. Ivan slowly calmed down and pulled away from you. "Better?"

"Da." Ivan mumbled and nodded softly. "And... Sunflower?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?" You looked up at the tall nation. Ivan smiled slightly and pulled you into another hug but this time you were pressed against his chest.

"Dealing with me and my outbursts." Ivan smiled wider and rocked softly.

"Oh please, if I wanted to leave, I would." You laugh slightly and watch as Ivan's smile faded.

"You… What?" He said sadly. The flame was slowly being relighted.

"Too bad I don't want to." You smile and watch the anger drain from the violet eyes you adored.

**UGH! SO DAMN CHEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSYYYYYYYYY! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yea, I wrote a sequel. Hope you enjoy~**_

"Wake up, fucktard!" You laugh and flop down on the bed next to Ivan. He jumped slightly and rolled over to face you. His eyes opened slowly.

"Доброе утро , подсолнечное.*1 Ivan giggled and nuzzled his nose into the top of your head. You attempted to shove him off.

"You have to get ready!" You tugged at his hoodie-like night shirt. "You have a meeting with China." Ivan stayed in place. He only moved slightly to wrap his large arms around you. With a squeeze, Russia finally sat up.

"Alright, alright." He trotted over to the bathroom while tightening his light pink scarf. You got up as well and tried to grab Ivan's scarf. "What are you doing, Sunflower?" Ivan quickly snatched your hand and squeezed it.

"What's wrong? I would just like to wash it for you." You looked deep into his violet eyes. Worry, anger, and… Embarrassment?

"I'll bring it to you." He let go and walked to the closet. Grabbing a turtle neck, you placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Russia, why do you always insist on covering your neck? You do know that it is almost a hundred degrees out there? This isn't Moscow." You mumbled. Ivan looked down.

"There is no reason. I simply forgot." Stiffly, Ivan grabbed a regular white button up and a tie. Walking to the dresser he grabbed a black pair of baggy pants and dressy shoes. He trotted back to the bathroom and closed the door quickly. You walked off to make breakfast, but you couldn't shake Ivan's saddened expression. On the way to the small kitchen of the hotel you went to drop his scarf into the washing machine. You took a small moment to examine the pink scarf. You remembered him telling you that he got his scarf years ago from his sister, and he never took it off, but in older pictures of him his scarf was white… Only in pictures when he was a child, though. In later pictures it became clear that it was getting darker and darker. You drop the scarf in the washer and walk into the kitchen.

You cut some rye bread while you heated black tea. You didn't like black tea as much as he did, so you made (Favorite breakfast-y drink er whatever) for yourself. You cut the stove on and cooked sausage to put on the rye. After you finished you walked back into the room to check on Ivan. He was looking at himself in the mirror, a new scarf around his neck.

"Russia. Scarf." You held your hand out and Ivan shook his head.

"No." His voice was shaky and hoarse. Ivan looked down and rubbed it gently.

"Why not?" You reach you reach your hand out and hook your fingers around the edge. Ivan squeezes his eyes shut, but he doesn't stop you. "Ivan…" A single scar was around his neck.

"I was... Harmed before." A tear streaked down his cheek. "I don't like talking about it or showing anyone. The only people who know are my sisters." You wrapped your arms around Ivan and buried your face into his chest.

"What happened?" You look up at him.

"During World War I I was choked with barbed wire by one of my own soldiers." Ivan looked away and you looked down at your feet.

"I have an idea. It is way too hot to be wearing that scarf." You grab Ivan's hand and drag him into the bathroom. You grab the makeup bag you brought and put concealer around Russia's neck. Five minuets of makeup later you finish and let Ivan look in the mirror. Tears form in his eyes and he wraps his arms around you.

"Thank you…Thank you…" He whispers into your ear.

*1: Good morning, Sunflower.


End file.
